dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 4
__TOC__ ACHTUNG! * If you leave a message here, I will reply here. * If I left you a message, I will reply on your ' '. * I will move the discussion depending on the situation... i.e., if I'm not lazy. * Sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) * Keep your title short. Archives #1 · #2 · #3 Untitled #1 Hi From what these teaser photos? Yours http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cassandra_ogres_golems_%28DotS%29.png http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Divine_%28DotS%29.png http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_attack_%28DotS%29.png http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cassandra_crows_%28DotS%29.png :They are from here, some sort of teaser/developer interview. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Asunder release date . It currently says 11 days to release of Asunder on the statistics listing on the main page, but the release date I can find online is December 20th. Is this a mistake or am I misinformed? Tommyspa (talk) 06:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, you are right: it's a typo! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 06:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled #2 Ah just want to ask if there's gonna be a new Dragon Age planning to produced soon or are they just rumors or gossips? what's the real story? could you please answer that madam http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer (November 29 2011) :Rumors for now, but most likely they are producing a new Dragon Age. I don't work for BioWare or have a spy there though. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled #3 Thanks for the welcome, and the offer of help. I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I need it. Right now, I'm just "cleaning up" some articles listed as needing that. Nothing complicated yet. --MHastings (talk) 18:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled #4 Thank you so much for the advice D-day, I'll keep that in mind. I don't know much how to really go around here yet in the wiki. I'm just new here. any advice would be most welcome. Ah i just wanted to ask again about your picture, ah is that a 2Oth century image dating back maybe from 1939 to 1945?? looks classics!! i like classics!! --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 02:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! Don't be afraid to ask me, another editor, or around the forums if there's anything you're not sure about. :Regarding the picture, I don't know where it's from exactly (I forgot where I got it from). I was looking for a vintage-like picture of someone drinking coffee. I like how old ads look, and I drink a ridiculous amount of coffee. :'] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah I'll be straight to save time. about what you said last time that I can change the way my signature looks like? can you please give me some instructions on how to make, well you know already that the other people around the forum has different, colorful signature, different than normal. just need help, and is there an article here which discusses strategies about companions on Dragon Age II. i tried searching but i only found companion strategies on origins. why does origins has more lore than Dragon Age II? one last thing, not being rude ah are you really a woman or just the photo that you got there? --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 16:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :To create a custom signature, see this page on WowWiki. There are different way to make your signature colorful, but you need some basic HTML knowledge if you want to start one from scratch. If you don't, you can copy someone's else signature and tweak it. :There are no companion strategy guide for Dragon Age II as far as I know. Regarding Origins having more lore than Dragon Age II, this is mostly because most of the lore is already exposed in the base game, so Dragon Age II only added whatever needed to be said (I suppose another reason would be that they focused more on combat for the sequel than on world building). :And yes, I'm a woman. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay thanks for the help by the way, I"ll try it when i have the time to do so. Anyway I just want to ask you again whether there are mods in Dragon Age II or not, ah well you what i mean such as the Pineappletree's Vibrant Colors 1_31, CC Extra Tints & Tones, LOTC's Eyelash Textures which is used in Dragon Age Origins to add more colors in hair style and skin tone. if ever there was one, can you please give some links to it. ah if you don't mind if i ask you, ah you're living in the U.S. right? is it still winter out there even though Christmas has pass away already this time of year, just curious nothing more.... --http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_seeking_seer(talk) 03:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't used mods for Dragon Age II when I played, so I can't recommend one. :I don't live in the U.S., but in Canada. It is winter; it lasts until March. It's kind of cold now, but at least there's snow! (There were none earlier this months.) --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Tags :Moved to User talk:Tierrie Re: "Use of You" Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Spelling Standards I just wanted to ask if, in the case of words with multiple correct spellings (such as rogue/rouge or armor/armour) there is a standard spelling that should be used on the wiki and, if so, what said standard spelling is. If this has already been discussed could you please throw me a link to it? I would appreciate it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :American and US spelling and grammar are both used (see DA:SPELLING), although rogue is really only rogue. However, the wiki follows the same spelling in-game when referring to quests, items, etc. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) News on DAIII that might interest you Greetings D-Day. I'm one of the admins over at the Mass Effect Wiki, and I don't believe we've communicated before. I know I've communicated with Loleil and Tierrie before, but I don't recall if we've ever communicated. Since that is what I'm going on, and you are the most recently active admin, I'm just going to give you the spiel, along with what I found. I'm currently in college looking to get into the Game Design industry, and due to that, I get several emails a day from various sites about news related to the industry. Occasionally, if something comes up about a game series that I play, and I know the wiki about it, I'll pass that along. To that end, I got something in my GameSpot newsletter today that you might find interesting. Apparently BioWare make take a few leaves out of Skyrim’s book on how to make Dragon Age III. Ray Muzyka stated in the interview linked below that they are listening to the feedback by fans on DAII. The GameSpot article can be found here, with the original interview being linked here on Wired.com. Again, since you are the most recently active admin, I trust you know what to do with this as I don't know how news is done here. I hope you can find this useful for yourselves and I hope that we see DAIII being better in several respects to DAII. Personally, I want ME3 to come out quickly, but that's me. Also, how was Mark of the Assassin? I've been thinking about purchasing it, looking to start another DAII playthrough, and I'd rather get another opinion about it. Thanks in advance, and enjoy your (insert appropriate time of day here). Lancer1289 (talk) 02:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Lancer. I know very well who you are; I visit the Mass Effect wiki from time to time. :] :The news with Skyrim was noticed a while ago on the wiki (pretty sure it's somewhere in the forums), but I don't think it made the page news. I had considered posting it when the Wired article was out, but it seems to be just a way to generate buzz about Dragon Age and "appease" RPG fans (maybe?), rather than anything that's really news worthy in my opinion. Basically, PR rubbish to me, heh. I'm playing Skyrim (I succumbed to it!), and while I'm enjoying assassinating helping people out, I don't want to see a Skyrim Age or something. :I generally do not have high expectations with DLCs, but MotA was just alright—Legacy was better. Like a lot of players, I did not care about Tallis' character much (I have yet to watch Redemption), so her presence throughout the DLC was a big "meh". It doesn't add anything much of value in my opinion to the current Dragon Age II story. Lore wise, you get a bit of story for Qunari, but it did not made much of an impact to me since it is all about Tallis. However, there are some fun dialogues between companions and the introduction of a different gameplay (a stealth-like mission). If you really like the Dragon Age series, I would recommend it, since it makes Hawke's journey a little longer. Otherwise, I would pass on it, or wait until you can get it for a lower price or you have some points left around you don't know what to do with. I don't consider it an essential to the Dragon Age game series though, as opposed to Legacy or Stone Prisoner for Origins. :I hope DAIII will be better, but at this moment, I'm also more excited about ME3 at the moment since it's coming soon. I've been trying not to read too much spoilers about it. For me, Mass Effect was a surprise (I didn't have any expectations when I played it), so I'm trying to be "Mass Effect-free" for the next two months... which is going to be hard to avoid. :'D --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Talk & Sandal Thanks for that. I guess I was thrown off on King's page because I didn't see any posts on it. On the Redemption thing in the above exchange (unless you've already seen it) I must confess I did not care for Redemption one bit. It was underbudget and written way to quickly, and it shows. Badly. Also, it is every bit as discardable as MoA was. Untitled #5 hi im new here and im still figureing things out as far as useing this thing goes. My question is, how do you post on a forum topic? could you give me directions on how to do this --Wardensaint (talk) 22:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Simply click on "Edit" on the forum post where you want to add a new message. You may indent your message by typing : if you want to reply to a post specifically. :If you want to make a new topic instead, go to the forum space where you want to post a message (e.g., Forum:Game Discussion), and enter your new thread's topic thread in the appropriate field, and click on "Add new topic". A new page will appear with the formatting so that your forum thread will appear as intended. --'''D. (talk · ) 22:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You're an asshole leave my morrigan post alone. I'm pretty sure it's true you scrotom licker